Marry You
by finally-alive
Summary: "It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do," / "and you get us into the biggest messes," He laughed up at her, his eyes sparkling from the lights that surrounded them. / "I think I wanna marry you" slight song-fic; zammie.


**a/n: heey! um, so i kinda really wanted to try doing a songfic/oneshot, so ta-da! here it is, but it may not be that good, but read anyway? **

**disclaimer: i do not own the Gallagher Girls Series, all rights go to Ally Carter :) I don't own Zach or Cammie (if i did, i'd like, glue them together. teehee.) and i do not own the song "Marry You" by Bruno Mars (amazing song -it was on glee!- and it's been in my head for the past few days). this is a semi-songfic since i didn't place in all the lyrics, um yeah :D **

;

M a r r y Y o u

( _It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do_.)

"Another amazing mission done by our two best spies," Detective Warner congratulated the two, as the police handcuffed the criminals who were about to steal millions of dollars from a New York Bank.

"The pleasure is all ours," Zach Goode nodded and extended his hand out, Detective Warner shook it with gratitude.

Cammie Morgan nodded, "Most definitely!" She smiled, proud that she and Zach managed to catch one of the most wanted men in America in a matter of one night. But then again, spying was both Cammie and Zach's specialties. They've been doing it since they were just young crazy teenagers.

And here they were, both at the ripe age of 23, still happily together and still better than ever. The mission they were on, was the first since the month began and it was definitely a fun one. Despite the danger that came with the mission, it was still located in New York City. One of the most amazing places in the world.

"What time does your plane take off tomorrow?" Detective Warner asked Zach.

"The earliest flight we could catch was tomorrow at six," Zach replied with a light chuckle, "We didn't expect to be done this early."

Detective Warner nodded, folding his arms across his chest, "Well, you guys are the best." He nodded approvingly.

Zach just smiled, linking his fingers through Cammie's.

"Well, we'll see you guys first thing Saturday, right?" He asked them, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his long black trench coat.

Cammie nodded, "We'll be there."

They exchanged their goodbyes. The crime scene in front of the bank, slowly breaking up. Police cars began pulling out of the parking lot and the cautionary police tape was already torn down.

No one was left but Zach and Cammie, alone, with a whole city of New York and finally, a free night.

The skyline was as bright as ever, the lights gleaming off the tall buildings. People were scattered everywhere, having people to see and things to do. Cars were driving down busy streets, getting stuck in the midst of traffic. It was all so exciting.

Cammie looked at Zach, then leaned forward and gave him a peck on his cheek, "What do you want to do?" She asked, expecting him to want to just go back to their hotel room and snuggle on the couch while watching romantic comedies and eating spoonfuls of ice cream.

Zach looked in her eyes and smiled. Cammie smiled back at him. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers, wrapping his strong arms around her small waist. She kissed him back, enjoying every moment.

New York. Zach. Kissing. It was all too perfect.

He pulled away though, smiling at her, "Let's go get something to eat. I'm starved."

( _Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice?_ )

Cammie sat across from Zach in a small coffee shop, drinking her hot beverage. She peeked up at him, smiling as he took a bite of his donut. Every little thing he did, was just so adorable to her. They've been together since they were kids, exactly at the age of seventeen, when they were still learning how to be spies and learning how to find themselves.

And since the day they got together, she's never been happier and she was almost positive he was just as happy. She just loved being with him. Everytime she was around him, her heart would start beating rapidly, she was too blown away by him to even think straight. And yes, it was definitely scary, but the feeling just made her feel so... so... alive.

"See something you like?" Zach smirked, catching her stare idiotically at him.

She just laughed, "Yeah, I do, well, more of love."

Zach smiled back, "I love you too."

Cammie chuckled, "I know." She looked back down at her cup of coffee, sprinkling in a pack of sugar.

Now, it was Zach's turn to watch her. He loved her. More than anything. He loved her so much, that he'd risk his life to save her. Sure, they spent a couple of days getting under each other's skin, but that never changed the fact that they were always going to be there for each other.

Cammie was just perfect in Zach's eyes. Even with her small flaws, and the mistakes she made. Heck, he loved her because she knew how to laugh at her mistakes. He wanted to be with her, forever. No matter what the consequences were. He loved her, and he knew it.

Then, a thought came across his mind, making him smirk. He reached out for her small hand and pulled her onto her feet.

"Um," Cammie said, obviously shocked at Zach's random act. But he didn't let her speak, instead, he continued holding her hand and guiding her onto the small brigde with four highways, that was over the dark blue bay. They ran carefully along the sidewalk, trying not to bump into the many tourists and pedestrians.

Zach suddenly stopped, turning to her. He stared into her eyes, for a long moment, as if trying to make some sort of decision.

Cammie awkwardly stared back at him, then turned her head and looked out into the bay. Across the bay, was a line of tall buildings, each building lit up like a christmas tree. It was all beautiful at night.

( _Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go, no one will know._ )

Before Cammie turned back to Zach, she felt him taking her hand and him bending to one knee. Cammie raised her eyebrows at him, "Uh...?"

"Cammie, you're amazing and insane and you get us into the biggest messes," He laughed up at her, his eyes sparkling from the lights that surrounded them. "You're my best friend, the only person who knows me inside and out. And this is totally insane and crazy, but I'd like to know one thing, tonight, will you marry me?"

( _Don't say no, no, no, no-no; just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_ )

Cammie laughed, "Yes." She nodded, not needing to think it over and he jumped to his feet. He laughed along with her, both of them running down the street and into one of those 24/7 chapels. They pushed the doors open, already a priest was at the altar, looking over a newspaper.

Cammie looked at Zach, "Right now? Here?" She looked around at the small chapel, all the church pews were empty.

Zach smiled a little sheepish, "Well, I need to marry you now, Cammie. And if you want a big wedding, we'll do that, but that'll take months and I think I want to do this tonight." He noticed her blank expression, "But, if you don't want to, we don't have to."

Cammie shook her head, pulling him by his jacket collar and kissing his mouth. Zach smiled while kissing her back, gently putting his arms on her sides. She pulled away and whispered, "Let's do this."

He nodded, looking out into the altar where the priest assumed they were going to get married. The priest (Cammie doubted he was a professional) looked over to the lady who was seated on a chair in front of a small piano. She began playing after a nod of silent agreement between her and the priest.

Cammie linked her arm through Zach's, as a slender woman came holding two fake-bouquets in her hand, one was light blue with yellow flowers, the other had white roses with pink daises. The woman studied Cammie's outfit then handed the second bouquet over to her.

Cammie took it, smiling at Zach.

As the lady on the piano, began playing louder, Zach and Cammie made their way down to the altar, all smiles and no regrets.

( _If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool. _)

"Do, you..." The priest looked at Cammie.

"Cameron Ann Morgan," She supplied.

The priest nodded and continued, "Cameron Ann Morgan take this man..." He looked at Zach.

"Zachary Goode," Zach replied.

"Right," the priest nodded, pushing his glasses back, "take Zachary Goode to be your husband? Your partner in life? Your-."

Cammie interrupted, "I do." She smiled confidently.

The priest nodded, flipping a page on the thick book he was carrying in his arms. "And do you..." he looked at Zach, but Zach had no patience, "Yeah, I do." Zach smiled at Cammie.

The priest chuckled and muttered, "crazy kids." Then he smiled, "Do you have a ring for this young lady?"

"I do, actually," Zach said, sticking his hands in his pockets and pulling out a black velvet box. He opened it gently and inside, sat the most beautiful ring in the world. It was a silver band with three small diamonds aligned in.

Cammie's eyes widened, "Zach, how'd you?"

Zach looked at her and smiled, "I always knew I was going to marry you, back when we were just teeangers. And I know you may think that's creepy, but I really do love you. Even if you don't love me."

Cammie shook her head, "Impossible." She smiled and extended her hand out.

Zach took her hand and gently slid the precious ring down her slender finger. "I love you." He whispered in a low voice.

Cammie smiled, "And I love you. Even if you make me run down New York streets in heels." She chuckled, the pain in her feet suddenly overwhelmed her. But she ignored it. Because now, she was actually married.

"I know pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Goode," the priest announced to the empty chapel. The lady who gave Cammie her bouquet, sat at the back and applauded lightly. The priest joined her.

Zach leaned forward and kissed her firmly. Cammie kissed him back, her arms going around his neck. She pulled away just an inch, her face still so close to Zach's, able to feel his breathing on her lip. "Mrs. Goode," She chuckled slightly, "I like the sound of that."

Zach laughed, wrapping his arms around her tighter, "Well, you should, because you married me and now you're stuck with me." He smirked just before she kissed him again, ignoring his comment.

( _I think I wanna marry you, just say I do_. )

finished.

**a/n: okay, what do you think? i'd love some feedback, so please leave a review :D **


End file.
